User blog:CloakedX/Applepie's Coding Cafe
|-| OC Pages = OC pages have grown quite popular. If you want to show off your spectacular OC to the world, this is the perfect way to do it, to be honest! So many people see your OCs, if you think about it, even if they don't write comments! I honestly enjoy coding OC pages. They're quite pleasant and honestly they pass by time quite well! Also they're just soothing to code. If you'd like some examples of some OC pages I've coded, please go http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Applepiehere, http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Coffeecuphere and http://xxslystarxx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CloakedX/Future_OC_Axolotlhere. The price for these pages are 5-9 den betas or 1 rare spiked wristband depending on how advanced you want the page to be. If you have anymore questions, please contact your nearest employee! |-| Group Pages = Group pages are the reason CrescentClan is on the Animal Jam Clans wiki, and that's what makes up the Animal Jam Clans wiki. Group pages aren't my favorite thing to code, but they certainly aren't the worst thing to code. If you'd like a example of my coding of a group page, please go here. The price for these pages are 7-14 den betas, or `1-2 rare spiked wristbands, depending on how advanced you want the page to be. If you have anymore questions, please contact your nearest employee! |-| Sub-Pages = Sub-Pages are common with big groups, and not so much the littler groups. But the more popular the group is, the more likely sub-pages are going to be created. Sub-pages are things like territorial pages describing territories, shipping pages, etc. These things are just, so much fun to code. I love coding these pages. They're probably my most favorite thing to code besides OC pages. The price for these pages are 1-5 den betas depending on how advanced you want the page to be, or 3-8 RIMs. If you have anymore questions, please contact your nearest employee! |-| 'Shops' = Things like art shops are honestly fun to code. You get to add so many creative pictures most likely created by the artists hosting the art shops and they're so much fun to add and place around to your liking. These art shops aren't to hard to code, rather, they're quite easy. Just for these, these can be free to 1 den beta depending on how advanced you want the page to be. If you have anymore questions, please contact your nearest employee! |-| Joke Pages = These are more rare to be professionally coded seriously, but who knows, maybe you want your joke 'EdgyClan' to be coded properly to add to the aspect of the joke. Or to the 'aesthetic' of the joke. These are usually sloppily done if you want it to be that way. These can be free to 6 den betas to a rare spiked wristband depending on how advanced you want the coding to be. If you have anymore questions, please contact your nearest employee! |-| Blog Posts = Perhaps you want to create a blog post about your favorite subject or something, well, I can help create that! These aren't usually to hard to code, but they certainly aren't the easiest thing in the world. Prices can rage from two den betas to a rare spiked wristband depending on how advanced you want the coding to be. If you have anymore questions, please contact your nearest employee! |-| Other = I'm almost 100% certain that I've missed something so contact me personally about what you want created and I'll tell you the prices. Thank you very much! If you have anymore questions, please contact your nearest employee! Remember These Things About Me Coding -If you do not pay the price within 3 days, I can remove the coding willingly. -You may ask for discounts, but there is no 100% chance I iwill give you a discount. You may have to go with the original price. -Rare Spiked Wristbands are also equal to diamond shop spiked collars in my book. -If I give you a refund, I can remove all the coding I was working on. ACC Terms of Service When agreeing to the ACC terms of service, you are agreeing to follow any guidelines that Applepie (CloakedX) may be giving to you. By agreeing, you are saying that you are 13 or over when making a order. CloakedX may retrieve anything she has done with payment with or without giving refund. When giving a refund, CloakedX may do whatever she wants with the coding, meaning taking it away or leaving it where it was. If CloakedX does not recieve the payment within three days, the coding is taken away and you may not give it back. If CloakedX does not finish the rough 'draft' of your order within 30 business days, then you may keep all coding done and take back your payment, and CloakedX must obey. If you are not satisfied with your coding, you will not get a refund. Instead, CloakedX will redo the coding from scratch. If you fail to listen to whatever CloakedX states, then your coding will be taken out. This page is a wip as we speak and I'm finishing it later. Category:Blog posts